


Taste

by Walnuttttt_1030



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walnuttttt_1030/pseuds/Walnuttttt_1030
Summary: 关于全明星的故事，情感线私设，有🚗，顺便恭喜在爀入选！





	Taste

【CarpeDiem】Taste  
BGM：Leebada—《오묘한 맛 (Taste)》

灵感来源是世界赛候选名单，d/c，下划线因🚗有意义。  
有私设，不喜欢请骂我，不要骂我搞的cp，他们很甜。

1.  
在李在爀说英语还咬舌头的时候，离家乡距离足有一个大洋的异国的夜晚就率先接纳了他。

他在夜里醒着的时间比白天要长，作息无论怎么调试都很混乱，似乎永远也无法规律。

一腔孤勇选择的梦想逐渐褪色成从场馆回到基地后倒一杯水打到午夜，再倒一杯水接着打到凌晨。control c+control v得到的千篇一律的生活。

常年累月的比赛和训练，辗转于不同城市的日出和日落，远在太平洋另一端的家人和朋友，取得胜利的喜悦激动和惨淡落败的煎熬不甘。

想要做职业选手体验大部分的人都体验不到的生活，就要全然接受这些赠品。

2.  
方星现和李在爀聊起世界杯的时候，后者还对今年的这场大型比赛没什么切身感受。

费城融合队是混合班底，世界杯几乎人人有份，有些国家最多只能凑出两三个owl选手，更是没得推脱。

领队仅是和李在爀提到了他今年会候选，李在爀应了一声便没再上心。队伍目前的成绩远不及创始赛季，为此就足够他熬的焦头烂额。

“今年没有JJonak和Fury保护你咯，被切了可不要哭鼻子。”  
“候选而已，还说不定。肯定是振动和泰坦各出一个c位就差不多了。”

“哪有我的份呢，先担心季后赛吧。”

方星现没有回答，他对李在爀的这句话有一点可悲的感同身受。两人的发挥与成绩都今昔不比往日，他拒绝世界杯邀请的时候多半有些这方面的原因，给新人留机会等等是冠冕堂皇的官话。

“你弟也拒绝了，不问问小孩怎么想的？”  
“……啊，我为什么连这也要管。”  
“他现在名气刚起来，又夺了冠，拒绝肯定有理由啊。”  
“可能吃饱了撑的吧。”

章鱼同学真想顺着网线去倒倒他脑子里的水。

3.  
李在爀原本真的没有为世界杯担心什么，裴珉晟刚签到上海龙的时候让李在爀提心吊胆了好一阵，生怕他的自信和锐气被这支以连败著称的队伍磨掉棱角。

可他像种进沙漠中固土的植物，把根扎稳便能蓬勃生长。第三阶段夺冠，新晋狙王的名声一枪打响。

而在李在爀和裴珉晟提起世界杯时，他捕捉到了对方神色中一闪而过的阴霾，但裴珉晟随即旋开笑容，若不是太过熟悉，他可能真会被对方佯装出的漫不经心骗到。

“就不想去呗，哪有那么多为什么，候选而已肯定不会选到我的。”  
“骗人，裴珉晟。”

李在爀捏了捏他放在桌沿上的手指，裴珉晟便把手心贴上来。

再明显不过的暗示，可李在爀这次没去牵他的手。

“因为状态不好还是担心影响队伍成绩？不管是哪个都不是理由，这种机会不是年年都有的。”  
“你打职业一共不会有几年，代表国家的比赛比代表队伍的要重要的多，这不是当玩笑的事，裴珉晟。”

“你在责备我吗？哥。”

李在爀把本想教育人的长篇大论通通咽回肚子里，仅仅因为他听到裴珉晟叹了口气而已。

“我是担心状态不好，怕丢人现眼，丢脸还连着韩国队的一起丢。好多人劝过我了，我没想到哥也要教育我。”

“我还以为哥会抱抱我呢。”

好像按下一个按钮让胸腔变透明，不然怎么会因为一句话就对他心软到无以复加。

3.  
李在爀也不知道为什么抱一下就抱成了这样。

他被裴珉晟抱起来抵在墙上接吻，唇舌都被紧紧缠住，来不及咽掉的唾液沾湿了他瘦削的下巴尖。

这种时候了他还在担心裴珉晟抱不动他，颇为体贴的用小腿架住人胯骨卡紧，伸展双臂绕上对方宽阔的肩背。

于是脆弱的脖颈便全然暴露在了裴珉晟的势力范围下。李在爀太瘦了，青色的血管蜿蜒在颈侧从皮肤表面上凸起，像参差起伏的丘壑，水墨画中磅礴的美。

裴珉晟颔首衔住一块皮肉，在齿间轻轻碾磨，从门牙辗转到犬齿才肯松口。他比起吮吸式的亲吻更倾向于动用牙齿，因此李在爀肩颈上的吻痕总是深红色，很难消掉，按上去还会隐隐有些痛。

T恤下摆被推到胸口，李在爀索性把那片布料咬在嘴里。裴珉晟的手掌紧贴着李在爀的后腰将人托高一点，他的唇舌才在能在对方胸腹上作乱。

李在爀本来没想和裴珉晟呆太久的，索性就没约在外面。见一面说说话去他基地应该也行——这是李在爀出门前的想法。不，被吻住之前他都是这么想的。

裴珉晟只找见一管润滑，坐在床边看李在爀的表情无辜的像被雨淋湿的狗狗。奈何于箭在弦上不得不发的局势，李在爀默不作声接过那管透明的膏体，反正裴珉晟也不是第一次不带套了。

扩张一般是李在爀亲力亲为，裴珉晟不是不会，不过是因为想看他哥的纤长手指捅进后穴里的诱人光景才耍小心眼，刚在一起的时候扩张做的生涩而害羞，装纯情小处男。一二来去李在爀真被骗了，殊不知裴珉晟那一双手其实能把他弄到高潮。

哎，笨蛋猫咪真好骗。

脊背和后腰是敏感超标区域，裴珉晟只要用掌根贴着脊梁骨磨蹭到腰椎，李在爀便在他怀里挣扎着躲，整个人都在小幅度的抖，口中却不肯漏出一个音节。

裴珉晟握上他自己做扩张的手暗暗使劲，进的更深时才能听到轻声的惊呼。

李在爀瘦归瘦，偏小的骨架让他看起来没有那么嶙峋，并不硌人，描述为身形纤细比较合适，唯一的起伏只有臀峰。

他今天把润滑挤多了，连着腿根都泛着亮亮的水光，股缝间更是粘腻。李在爀把手指抽出来，探着身子去够放在床头的纸巾。

原本专注于在他锁骨上点梅花的裴珉晟忽然从后一把揽过他的腰身，李在爀吓了一跳，下意识想回过头去看裴珉晟，却被不容反抗的力道按住后颈，动弹不得。

“今天这样做，好不好。”

“不对，哥先让我不开心的，今天没有决定权，我说了算。”

他的猫咪哥哥在性事上有点黏人，只喜欢正位，被进入时会紧紧的抱住他，是乖顺的家猫，性格最温和的漂亮布偶猫。不会挠人也不会咬，最多用眼泪把他的肩膀浸湿。

是，李在爀做爱时总会哭，倒不是委屈或者疼什么的，大概是情到深处无可表达，通通氤氲在一双眼里。

裴珉晟拓开李在爀的时候他抖得更厉害，握着裴珉晟箍在他小腹上的手臂，用力到指尖都泛白，像是溺水的人抓到一根浮木。

但他仍然一声不吭，双排时的李在爀比在床上聒噪一万倍，语调绵软的犯人，被对方来切狙位的英雄吓到时甚至会尖叫。裴珉晟承认，他由此幻想过李在爀爽到尖叫的场面。

“让我进去，哥，别怕，别怕。”

李在爀努力去深呼吸，但吸到一半就失去氧气。这种姿势与其说是跪坐在床上，不如说骑跨在裴珉晟大腿上，对方揪住了他的脚踝，以便于埋的更深。但腿张的幅度太大，抻的李在爀腿根生疼。

裴珉晟握着他的腰，前胸的衣料贴上李在爀光裸的后背。后背肌肤腻滑，脊背陷下去一道浅沟，浅沟的尽头延展出一小块凸起的尾椎，尾椎再往下就是旖旎的交连处。

他退到穴口，没等李在爀反应过来，肠肉都没有完全闭合，裴珉晟的性器又重新捅进了前所未有的深度，又快又狠。李在爀被他顶的想要咳嗽，音到嘴边就化成了低声的呜咽。

裴珉晟好像真的有点生气，李在爀脑子昏昏沉沉的想。

他平时不会动的这么狠，也不会用进入太深的体位，只是絮絮叨叨的闹到他脸红而已。但今天不一样，李在爀难得的体会到重力作用的可怕，裴珉晟就着这个姿势把他重新抵到墙上。

这下让李在爀无处可逃，挣扎着支起膝盖最终还是重重的落回去，结果是被箍着腰肏的更深。奶白色的墙纸冰冰凉凉，他感觉自己要快淹死在这一片牛奶海里。

裴珉晟在这个时候凑上来咬他耳朵，把里里外外都用舌尖舔的湿漉漉。

“哥在自己玩吗，太过分了，暗示我不努力，那我再用劲一点。”

“为什么里面这么湿啊？哎，不要自己碰。李在爀，你今天最好乖一点。”

李在爀彻底哭出来了，连喘息都被撞的支离破碎。裴珉晟终于找准了位置，狠狠地碾磨那块高潮带，龟头顶端重复蹭过柔软而又充满肉感的凸起时擦出的快感让人食髓知味。

因为近视，又因为情热，他的视线和思绪都模模糊糊。李在爀既没有说慢一点，也没有放声喊出口，他肺活量不好，连哭声都可怜巴巴的听着发紧。太难受了，可裴珉晟不让他弄他就不敢去抚慰身前的性器。

李在爀努力回过头，睫毛上垂着将落未落的眼泪，整张脸都被泪水打湿，颤着声线吐出了今晚的第一句话。

“…你是不是要弄在里面？”

裴珉晟倒吸一口凉气。

他一手把恋人的两只手腕捉在床头，没费什么力气就让李在爀乖乖低伏下去，臀部却抬高了，蹭着他的小腹。李在爀显然高估了自己对快感的忍耐能力，还收紧穴肉绞住了裴珉晟的性器。

这太过了。裴珉晟加重力道后刚顶了几下李在爀就向后挣扎，然后被揽着肋下搂回原位。润滑把两人的交合处弄得一片泥泞，李在爀连喘都染着哭腔，下巴抬高了，腰腹紧绷。

裴珉晟见他这副模样就知道他要高潮，他喜欢在这时候去拢住哥哥的下巴。李在爀脸很小，这样一拢于是便不剩什么，只留下一双眼睛往他手背上倒眼泪。

这双眼睛在赛场上属于owl最耀眼的狙击手，代表着冷血无情的黑百合——裴珉晟想起曾经在天文杂志中见过的启明星。一面是熔融的火焰，一面是凛冽的寒风。

那篇文章的最后一行是关于希腊神话的科普，说启明星是阿芙洛狄忒，是爱情与性欲。

被硬生生操射的感觉并不宜人，李在爀的大腿止不住痉挛。他在高潮的余韵里下意识的收缩穴口，那些柔软的肠肉全部吸附上来，裴珉晟被他夹的缴械投降，将温凉的精液悉数灌进细嫩的甬道里。

裴珉晟的掌根附在他平坦的小腹上摩挲，李在爀像一株蒸腾作用过剩的植物，拼命汲取着空气才能维持心跳处在正常范围内。

他稍微动了动腿，腿根的酸痛和穴口溢出的粘稠精液又让他把腿挪回原位，连手腕都被攥出了一道淡淡的红痕。

可李在爀还是在哭，裴珉晟手足无措的去吻他，舌尖探进去都舍不得用半点力气，那些眼泪就转而倒在他脸颊上，他用掌侧笨拙的蹭了蹭李在爀的眼角。

良久无言，直到李在爀在他怀里吸了吸鼻子，终于动了动，声音传出来闷闷的，还有哭过的涩然颤音。

好像是回合制游戏，这次轮到他对李在爀心软。

“别亲了，我喘不上气。”  
“对不起哥，对不起，是不是吓到了，我是不是弄痛你了，我不该凶你的，我不该射进去的…”

“行啦。”

李在爀打断了他滔滔不绝的道歉。

他紧了紧抱着裴珉晟的手臂，对方撩开他汗涔涔的刘海，轻轻的亲了一下，轻到像被羽毛最柔软的顶端扫过一般。

“是我错了，应该先体谅你的。”  
“我只是希望，你能在你有限的职业生涯里不留遗憾。”  
“但你和我谈恋爱的时间说不定比职业生涯还短，所以我更应该对你好，让你开心…”

“哥在诅咒我吗？”

这回又换成了他打断李在爀。

“不要总说这种话，我是打算和Carpe选手谈一辈子的恋爱的，你这不就是诅咒我在退役前死掉。”

“你又把我惹生气了，快补偿我一下李在爀！”

厚重的布艺窗帘没拉好，从缝隙中露出半点路灯的影子，天空正在酝酿一场雷阵雨，西八区的云层遮住了月亮和星星。

裴珉晟的眼睛一向很亮，他在第一次见到时就在心里想这么亮的眼睛会藏进谁的身影。可他没有留意到的是，彼时，裴珉晟就只注视着他的脸庞。

李在爀时至今日终于醒悟，他不需要月亮和星星了。

“好，一辈子就一辈子。”

“我答应你。”

裴珉晟侧过头来对他笑，一双镰月笑眼，两枚黑曜星辰，照亮他漫漫余生。


End file.
